Turning back the clock
by Yumehara Nozomi
Summary: What if Rin never moved to Australia? What would happen to the Free boys? Would things still be the same? Sucky summary, as always, but hopefully you guys will like it. May consider turning it into a series but I'm not sure so yeah, please help with the decision. Enjoy!


Turning back the clock.

Summary: What if Rin never left for Australia? Would things still be the same for the Iwatobi swim club? This is the story of what might have happened if Rin stayed in Japan with Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa. Bad summary I know but still, it should be good so please read.

Chapter 1!

"Let me show you a sight you've never seen before" The young red-head boy said. Not knowing if that might be the last time they swim together didn't scare him. He wanted to swim in a relay with his three new friends. Yeah they knew he might be moving but that's not going to stop them, from swimming as a team that may go all the way.

"Rin, we don't have to move. We're staying here." His mother told him later on that day. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. **(Sorry about the TFIOS reference!)** "That means I get to stay and swim with Haruka for longer? Right mum? That's what you mean isn't it? I get to stay and be with Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa!" He asked making sure he didn't mishear his mother. She nodded. Eyes widening due to excitement running through his veins at the news that would change everything. Running to hug her, he thanked her over and over again with tears of true happiness running down his face.

During swimming practice the next day, he asked Haruka, his navy-haired friend, if he could talk to him later. Nodding, Haruka agreed to meet him outside by the tree.

"What's the matter, Rin?"

Turning to face his best friend and rival, he smiled. "Change of plan." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his nerves.

"This isn't the last time." He took a step back. Looking at his best friend he saw what he meant. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time.

"You're right. It's not the last time. But do you wanna know why?" He asked his friend, excitement running through his voice. Haru nodded.

...

The next day

...

"Haru-chan, what's up?" His closest friend, Makoto asked him. All he did was shake his head and continue walking into the locker room. The only difference was..

He was smiling.

Yes, it was the day of their final swim meet together, but compared to Makoto and Nagisa, their youngest friend, he seemed over the moon. But it was only because he had extra information that they didn't.

"On your marks, get set. GO!" The caller yelled, signalling the backstroke leg to start. Racing, Makoto put his all into the turn but it worked. He managed to pull the team into first place.

His hand hit, the next person jumped. Breast stroke was Nagisa's strong point and the only stroke he knew well enough to do. Not hitting the turn quick enough, he lost slight momentum but picked it back up.

Butterfly. That was the next leg of the medley relay. Hands just slapping the wall but it wasn't quick enough for them to pull ahead of them. Accelerating at the turn, he launched himself towards the only other person who knew, knowing this wasn't going to be their last time together.

Hand slap. Sailing into the air "Go, Haru-chan!" His friends, team-mates and family yelled. He didn't care about times and records but he cared this once. He said he didn't but he did. Hitting the turn exactly on point, he accelerated, knowing that it was clear.

Hand slap, whistle blown, cheers erupted. A hand was placed in front of him, offering the comfort he knew. "Haru-chan!" He knew the usual retort but he was to happy and exhausted to say it.

"Rin, it's time right?" He said as he stood by them. Nodding, the little shark rounded his friends up and told them where to meet the next day.

Knowing yet still wanting to know, Haruka made his way to the meeting point with trophy in hand. Rin brought the box, Makoto the spade and Nagisa the gloves.

Digging at the dirt, they made a hole big enough for the box to fit in. Laying down the trophy inside it, Makoto started to place the other things for their time capsule into it and fill the hole back up once it had been placed in.

"When we get to high school, let's come back here and dig it up yeah?" Rin said. Makoto and Nagisa just looked down but Haruka, Haruka just smiled.

"Why do you look so down? It's not like he's going anywhere you two." Haruka said, letting the joy in him ring out. Shooting their heads up to question the navy boy but to no avail. "Rin, it's time to tell them now."

"What's going on? Haru, do you know something?" Makoto immediately started to question.

"That wasn't our last time and it never will be. I'm not going anywhere just like he said."

"So that means you're not going..."

"Exactly that."

"I'm staying right here where this shark has his skoal."

* * *

><p><span><em>Hey guys, Nozomi here. The skoal thing is a group of amphibians, ones that live in seas of course. <em>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I just though "Hmmm, what if Rin never moved. What would happen then?" and kinda came up with this._

_It took me awhile due to complications with laptop, school and family problems but it got there._

_Please R&R since this the second time of creating a one shot and first time of creating a piece of creative writing for Free!._

_Also, let me know if you think this should carry on into a two-shot short story?._

_Welp, I hoped you like it and I'll see you around. Oh, Free! doesn't belong to me. _

_Jai ne!_


End file.
